


Mr. Christmas

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean doesn't know what to make of the request from one of his favorite people in the world.  One that consists of keeping someone called 'Bitty' company.





	Mr. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! Me and Swlfangirl literally wrote this a year ago and never posted it lol. Now is a perfect time! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

 

Dean hummed along with the radio as he poured his perfectly copper caramel over the tray of pecans he’d laid out. It was his favorite time of year and he enjoyed baking more than, well more than anything he’d done in a long time.

 

Sometimes, late at night just before he’d drift off to sleep, he’d still fantasize about that perfect little brick building he’d almost bought a few years back. It wasn’t what you typically pictured when you thought _bakery_ , but that was why Dean loved it. He knew that with a little bit of hard work and some paint, it would be a one of a kind sweet shop.

 

Unfortunately, Sam’s full-ride scholarship didn’t quite cover law school.

 

So, Dean put his dream on hold for a while longer.

 

He hadn’t given up completely, he’d just postponed it until Sam was off making the big bucks and didn’t need him anymore.

 

When the caramel set, he drizzled chocolate over the top and smiled knowing just how much Miss Missouri loved his salted-caramel turtle bark. He was always sure to tuck an extra few pieces into her basket before making his rounds. There’d been a lot of people who’d helped them out when they were younger and Dean was grateful to each and every one of them.

 

He could have probably afforded to buy them all decent gifts without cutting into his savings too much but the last time he’d tried that, they all seemed disappointed. Chuckling to himself he shook his head.

 

First was Ellen, then Bobby...though he was sure the two stops might merge into one before long. Then came Jody and Donna, but he always saved Miss Missouri for last.

 

She was...that woman was something else.

 

Dean knocked on the door, grinning wide when her voice carried through the house.

 

“Be right there!” Missouri said, putting down her cell phone.  One of her foster kids were finally going to be coming back for a visit and she was more than excited.  She had many that turned out so well but none better than little Castiel. She wasn’t supposed to pick favorites but oh, he tugged at her heartstrings the moment those wet blue eyes met hers back when he was barely eight years old.

 

“Oh Dean!  How are you? Come in,” she exclaimed, wrenching the door open to get the boy inside.  Another one of her favorites though he wasn’t technically _hers._  She pulled him into a hug before he could answer and patted him on his shoulder.

 

Dean welcomed the embrace. Missouri was just one of those people whose arms made everything feel better. She didn’t half-ass it either, gave him a nice strong squeeze every time. Her hugs had made even his worst days seem brighter.

 

“I’m good Miss Missouri, just dropping off your Christmas present. I know I’m a little early this year but Sammy’s outta town and I was bored sittin’ around the apartment. Next thing I know there’s three dozen cookies made. So... here I am,” Dean chuckled, taking off his thick toboggan.

 

“You actually have perfect timing Dean.  One of my kids is coming this weekend and I know he’ll love these as much as I do,” she said taking the container.  She could practically smell the caramel though the lid and her mouth instantly watered.

 

“Well if you run low don’t hesitate to call and ask for a refill, I have more than I _should_ eat back at home,” he chuckled, following her into the small kitchen. She sat down at the table and Dean went straight to the cabinet and pulled down a glass, then turned toward the fridge and filled it halfway with milk.

 

The first time he’d dropped in on her almost five years ago now, she’d told him to make himself useful and get her a glass of milk and now it seemed to be a tradition. “Besides, you know how much I love baking, it’s not really a hassle for me to make more.”

 

“Mmmhmm, that I do know, thank you kiddo,” Missouri said with a warm smile.  She got the container opened, a deep hum resonating from her chest as the scent became much stronger.

 

“And you know that I will be first in line when you get that bakery of yours open too,” she said before dipping one of the cookies into the milk.  It tasted like pure heaven on her tongue and she sighed happily.

 

“I’ll save you a seat,” Dean shook his head. The woman never ceased to amaze him. “Hel-ck, with Sammy out of town you might actually be doing me a favor if you give me something else to do,” Dean admitted, trying not to let the loneliness show too much. Sam had met a girl and she’d invited him home for Christmas. Dean really was happy for him but without his brother to look after, check in on, etc.. his free time became much more... _free._

 

He’d always loved having Christmas break off, though he did sometimes miss his students, two weeks around the holidays had always felt like a blessing. Until he realized that he had no way to fill it without Sam.

 

“Careful with promises like that Dean, may just take you up on that offer,” she grinned as an idea popped into her head.  Her grin turned wider as she turned on her heel to look up at Dean, “I have some charity work that will take up some of my time and I’d really like to not have my Bitty be here all by himself.  You think you can help with that?”

 

“Oh Missouri, I don’t kno-” Dean started, but Missouri cut him off with a quick hand gesture. “Alright, alright. Just call me when he gets in or gets bored and I’ll do what I can to keep him entertained.”

 

“That’s a good boy,” Missouri laughed, shaking her head a bit at him before taking a bite out of her cookie.

* * *

 

Castiel rubbed at his face as all the familiar sights of his childhood home passed by him.  He’d been bounced around from foster to foster home when he’d been young. Then came momma Missouri who took him in, loved him, and reminded him that he wasn’t alone in the world.  It was his last home and the only reason he was where he was now. Smiling to himself he clutched his bag closer to his chest, the newest addition to his series hidden inside. It was his Christmas gift to Missouri.  She’d been the first non-editor person to read every single one of his books.

 

“Right here,” Castiel told his Lyft driver and quickly got out of the car.  The house looked the same and he felt all kinds of giddy as he practically ran up the steps, even with all his luggage in his arms.  He knocked on the door, bouncing on his toes with anticipation.

 

Missouri was already near the door when she heard that ridiculous knock. The boy was probably loaded down with bags but she’d still scold him for not just coming on inside. “How many times do I have to tell you, boy? As long as I’m still here, this house will _always_ welcome you to just open the door.”

 

She pulled Castiel into a hug, holding on tight as the familiar scent of cinnamon and honey filled her nose. She chuckled, making sure to embrace him just a little longer than usual. It wasn’t often she got to see her boy all grown up. “I swear, Bitty. Every time I hold you I get the strangest urge to buy graham crackers.”

 

Castiel chuckled, kissing her cheek before straightening up, “It’s so good to see you Missouri.”  With her help, they got his bags inside and he looked around the house. It’d been a few years since he’d been there but it still looked...smelled the same.  Even if he had his own apartment, this house would always be home to him.

 

“You too, it’s good to have you home Castiel. Come on inside now,” she said, bringing him past the doorway. The chilly air nipping at her nose even with the fire going.

 

Once he unloaded his things, Missouri took his hand and led him to the kitchen. “Boy, do I have a treat for you. Dean came by early this year and there’s a whole tin of his cookies left.” Missouri reached up and pulled it down from over the fridge.

 

“Well, more than half of one at least,” She said, not feeling even remotely guilty.

 

“Oh is he the one that makes you those delicious caramels?” Castiel asked eagerly grabbing up one of the cookies.  He’d never met Dean in person, only heard amazing things about the guy. Especially from Missouri. She shook the tin until he took another cookie with a shy smile and sat down on one of the stools.  

 

‘That would be him,” she answered, not even bothering to resist the urge to treat herself to another piece of that delicious bark. Something told her it wouldn’t be the last she’d see of Mr. Dean Winchester. “The boy just don’t know what to do with himself without his brother or his kids...never seen somebody look so... _incomplete_.”

 

“Of course, I told him you’d keep him company while I’m at work...that place would fall apart without me, you know.”

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open a bit, “Oh, of course, sure I can,” he laughed a little nervously, “He has children?”  he asked. That was the first time he’d heard _this_ about the mysterious Dean Winchester.

 

“Twenty or so of ‘em,” Missouri said, chuckling as Castiel’s eyes went wider than she’d ever seen them. “Oh don’t worry now, Bitty. He’s a teacher down at the Elementary school, kids just eat him up though. Of course, he feels the same. Makes him miserable to be without them for too long.”

 

Missouri took a few beats to chew at the delicious salty-sweet mouthful before continuing on, “Summer is easier because his brother is home and they usually spend that time together but now Sam’s growing up, found himself a lovely young lady friend, and Dean’s got too much time on his hands.”

 

Castiel smiled at the mention of Dean’s profession.  If he had to be honest, even though he’d never actually met this guy in person, he had a little crush.  He was nervous to finally be meeting him but he pushed that to the side in favor of grabbing up his shoulder bag.

 

“I have a present for you,” he said reaching in for the copy he had just for her, “I took your advice and even added a character with your resemblance,” he grinned.

 

"Oooh, I have so been lookin’ forward to finding out what happens next…” Missouri said, pressing the book tight against her chest. She was so proud of her lil’ one. When he came to her he was barely bigger than a child half his age, one of the many reasons she called him bitty, but Castiel had always been so full of love that it hurt her heart to realize what the poor thing had been through.

 

“Don’t forget to go see Mrs. Ellen while you’re in town. She asks about you a lot, child. It would do her heart good to see you all grown up,” Missouri said, feeling the familiar tug in her own chest. “Dean tells me she was the one who inspired him to be a teacher...seems like maybe her love and care is something you two have in common.”

 

Castiel nodded, bottom lip caught in his teeth, “Open it up to the thank you notes,” he said.  He watched as she did as he asked, her eyes going wide and if he saw correctly tears. Ellen had been the one to inspire and wake the desire within him to write while Missouri helped build his confidence that his dreams weren’t just a fantasy.  It was his favorite of the series so far and thought it was perfect timing for the special thank you to the two most important people in his life.

 

“Oh bitty,” she said, as her chest exploded with warmth. She pulled him in for another hug and casually wiped away the small tears that had gathered in her eye. “I love you, precious. No matter how old you get you’re always gonna be my lil’ bitty.”

 

* * *

 

Dean double checked the apartment, making sure there wasn’t anything that the little guy could hurt himself on. He kept the place clean enough but this seemed different. Hell, for all he knew the kid could hate him on sight. But for Missouri, he’d try his damnedest to make it work.

 

Once he was sure that there weren’t any major hazards, he grabbed the keys to his baby and hit the road.

 

It wasn’t a long drive but Dean savored it nonetheless. His baby got all the TLC she could ask for but in their small town, she didn’t really get to let loose until the weekends. Soon he was sitting in front of the cute little yellow house that seemed to radiate warmth. He climbed the steps and knocked on the door wearing a smile.

 

Castiel jumped a little when the loud knock interrupted his peaceful dishwashing time.  He had the music down low and was doing last nights and the breakfast dishes. Missouri would be delighted that her kitchen was scrubbed clean and he smiled to himself as he made his way towards the door.

 

“Yes?” Castiel asked once the door was open.  The polite _may I help you_ that Missouri had drilled into his head died rather quickly at the sight of the man on the porch.  He was the epitome of beautiful and sexy all rolled into one.

 

‘Oh, hi...I uh,” Dean started, his voice catching in his throat when he was met with the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen. It took him a few beats but he realized he’d just been there staring and finally kept going, the flush sliding up his neck was delightfully warm. “Sorry, I’m looking for um...Bitty? Supposed to pick the little guy up and show him around town today.”

 

The sound that exploded out of Castiel’s mouth was some weird mix of a snort, laugh, and a squeak.  Warmth spread out through his cheeks and he ducked his head down a bit shyly, “Um, that would actually be me,” he laughed rubbing the back of his neck, “Please come in, you must be Dean,” he said and moved out of the way.

 

“Oh God,” Dean said, feeling his embarrassment spread even further. It was hard to resist the urge to bury his face in his hands, but he moved on. “I’m sorry, I just..I mean I assumed you were...sorry, I really shouldn’t be this surprised. Missouri still refers to me as kiddo…”

 

“It’s okay.  My name’s actually Castiel,” he laughed, grinning as he leads the way back into the kitchen.  He wanted to finish cleaning up before leaving the house. He’d already straightened the family room and dusted Missouri’s precious knick-knack shelf.  

 

“Oh that’s, that’s quite a name…” Dean said, huffing out a small laugh. It was an odd name but there was a tingle of recognition in the back of his mind. “Wait...I think I’ve heard that name before…”

 

“Cas-tee-el, Castiel, Ca- Ohhh you’re that umm, you’re that guy Sammy’s always talking about… a writer or somethin’?” Dean asked, his curiosity peaked. He grabbed the towel hanging over the small rack and started to dry the stacked dishes and put them in their places.  “Well unless there are two dudes named Castiel.”

 

Castiel found himself blushing again and huffed out a laugh, “Yes, I am a writer,” he said nodding over to the stack of books Missouri had placed on the counter.  They were all from his series, including the newest one he’d given her last night, “Your brother reads them?” he asked placing another dish on the stack.

 

“Oh yeah, he uh..he’s a total fanboy over you,” Dean grinned. “Can’t shut up whenever there’s a new one.”

 

The dishes were done up pretty quickly, Castiel already having finished most of the work. Dean smiled that even though the guy didn’t live there anymore, he still felt at home enough to do chores. He was the same way at Ellen’s and Bobby’s usually.

 

“Okay, you ready? I mean...the plans will probably have to be changed around a little, but I can work with this,” Dean grinned, gently laying the damp towel over the oven handle.

 

“Sure, let me grab my phone and wallet,” Castiel said hurrying into the downstairs guest room, “What were your original ideas?” he asked following the man outside.  He made sure to lock the front door only to stop still when he saw the black beauty that Dean was unlocking.

 

“Holy...this is yours?” he squeaked, making his legs move closer.

 

“Cas, this is my baby. Baby, this is Cas...or _bitty_ , if you prefer it,” Dean grinned, patting the Impala’s metal carriage.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Dean sniffed, tugging at his toboggan. “Get inside...she warms up quick.”

 

Castiel quickly got into the car, his thick jacket pulled tightly around himself, “I’ve forgotten how cold it can get out here,” he said shivering a bit as Dean climbed in as well.  The heater was put on and just as Dean said, soon it was nice and warm in the cab, “This car is beautiful,” he said looking around.

 

“Yeah, it was the best thing my dad ever gave me...hell the only thing when you really think about it but I try not to,” Dean chuckled awkwardly, he wasn’t sure why he revealed something so personal but the way Cas was smiling, the warmth in the car, the season...he wasn’t sure, just had this feeling of safety.

 

“Anyway, not gonna lie...my previous plan would be awesome if you were about...fifteen years younger,” Dean said, feeling more at ease now that he’d changed the subject. “I figured we’d watch some Christmas movies, make some cookies or something, then I was gonna pull out my spare coloring sheets and let you have a free-for-all with the washable markers.”

 

Castiel laughed softly, “I’m so sorry I ruined your plans. It all sounds great, and if I’m being honest I still pull out the coloring books once in a while.  Helps relieve the stress from all-nighters,” he grinned, “And I definitely would not mind more of those cookies.”

 

“Ooooh, so Missouri did share with you?” Dean quirked a suspicious brow. “Well hey, I’m all about baking so if you wanna just follow the plan we can do that. We should probably stop for a bite of lunch first though. I’d hate to have you fill up on sugar and be bouncing off the walls later, Miss Missouri wouldn’t let me have any more playdates with you.”

 

Castiel covered his mouth as he snorted, “Sure, whatever you say.  You’re in charge,” he shook his head and looked out the window. It was absolutely beautiful here.  He loved Seattle but nothing compared to winter in Montana. Especially their little town. Christmas lights were strewn all across town, making strings of twinkling lights between the light posts.  There were times he missed small town living.

 

“Okay, I’ll take you down to Benny’s...best food in town.” Dean felt his smile widen further on his face as he steered the Impala toward the diner just around the corner from his apartment.

* * *

 

Castiel groaned as they walked out the diner, his stomach swollen with all the delicious food that Benny had put on their table.  He had made the mistake of admitting to never had tried any good Cajun food and the next thing he knew the Bear of a man was presenting him with so many things.  His favorite had been the chili and even had a container of it now in a bag. He’d definitely be stopping by a few more times before he had to return back home.

 

“I think I need a nap,” Castiel laughed as he slumped down into the car.

 

“Alright, but you might wanna wait till I get you back to the apartment,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. _Amature_ , he thought, but it was much fonder than he anticipated. “My baby is pretty comfortable but it’s only a couple of blocks. I usually walk it.”

 

“I’m not used to eating that much.  Half the time I forget to eat completely,” he laughed rubbing at his forehead, “So, what’s next Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked with a bright smile.

 

“Coloring obviously,” Dean said, with an exaggerated eye roll and a laugh. “I think you might need a break before we start making cookies.”

 

Soon he was pulling into the lot behind his apartment building. He’d talked the guy that owned the place into letting him build a little building out back where he could lock baby up and keep her safe. It wasn’t the greatest neighborhood but they didn’t have to worry as much in Montana, most people kept to themselves. More than anything he just didn’t want some drunk plowing into it on accident.

 

“Alright, this is me. It’s not much but we’ve made a home here for the last few years.” Dean locked the building up behind him and led the way upstairs to the second floor. He felt a rush of nerves he didn’t expect or know where they came from. Still, he forced himself to push forward and opened the apartment door, “C’mon in.”

 

Castiel followed him inside, putting his bag with the container of chili on the counter nearest to the kitchen, “This place is awesome,” Castiel said looking around.  It was much bigger than most apartments, including his own. He made his way to the bookshelf and blushed when he saw each of his books there on a shelf.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” he said softly.

 

“Yeah, man...told you he’s a major fanboy...but most of those are his so he’s not stalking you particularly...I think it’s pretty much all writers,” Dean chuckled, hanging his jacket up in the closet by the door before offering to do the same with Cas’.

 

“Well, have a seat or whatever, peruse... I’ll go _freshen up_ and give you a few minutes to snoop around. Then when I get back you can pick a movie or something and we’ll just relax for a bit and give all that food time to settle.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel laughed looking around some more.  Where Sam was the bookworm he was assuming Dean was the movie buff.  There were two cabinets filled with them all in some kind of order that Castiel couldn’t decipher.  He was a little ashamed to say he hadn’t even heard of about half of them where the other half he’d maybe seen ten of them.  He heard something behind him and he turned to see Dean watching him with a small grin.

 

“I have no idea what to choose,” he said.

 

Dean shrugged, “You don’t _have_ to pick anything...but I thought that was a better option than forcing one of my favorites on you without even a clue as to what kind of stuff you like.” He relaxed into the couch with a beer and offered another out to Cas. “We could always just turn Netflix on and rewatch Sense 8, I’ve seen it like a hundred times but it’s probably the most influential series that’s ever been made, in my opinion at least…”

 

“Oh, I love that series!” Castiel exclaimed, his hands fluttering a bit, “Hernando is my favorite, I actually wrote one of my characters based off of him.”

 

“Well now I’m gonna have to read your book, Cas...you know that right? Cause Lito and Hernando and even Dani are just amazing together…” Dean said, laying down the remote and angling his body toward Castiel’s. “I mean, there are not _any_ forgettable characters in the entire series. Even Whispers, who is a major bag of dicks, is like..a pretty epic villain.”

 

“Ugh, I know right!  He totally creeped me out the second he popped up on the show,” Castiel shuddered, “But you’re right.  Everyone is amazing. Something about it is just so freeing,” Castiel sighed leaning back against the couch, “I could probably talk about it all day long.”  

 

“Hey, I’m game if you are… don’t even get me started on Nomi and Amanita. They’re just...they’re perfect together. I mean...they’re serious but still playful, and they’d do _anything_ for one another…” Dean started, though he couldn’t be sure he’d ever stop if he kept going. It was their relationship that he envied the most, though he did relate more with the trio for multiple mostly obvious reasons.

 

Castiel loved the way Dean got excited and seemed to light up from the inside as he talked about their favorite characters, “Let’s watch and fangirl while it plays,” he said scooting closer to Dean.

* * *

  


Dean was surprised to find that nearly four days had passed since he met Castiel. It wasn’t the newness that felt weird but the impact that someone had made on him in such a short time was foreign. Dean didn’t often make new friends. He had the people that seemed like they’d always been there but the last time he made a new friend was probably Benny and that had been over a decade ago and had taken him months of casual hangouts to really get to know the guy.

 

Cas was different, everything felt _different_ with him.

 

Not only was he one of the most adorable, gorgeous guys he’d ever met but there was so much _substance_ underneath. Dean was surprised Cas actually wanted to spend time with him after the first few days, he figured a guy who was as smart as him would figure out there wasn’t as much going on under the surface. Somehow he either hadn’t, or he realized his limited options.

 

“Cas...you here?” Dean called out, stepping into the warmth of Missouri’s home.

 

“He’s gettin ready for your little date kiddo,” Missouri called out from the kitchen.  A teasing grin pulled at her lips as she could practically hear Dean’s heart skip a beat, “C’mon in here and taste this new sauce,” she said stirring rosemary tomato concoction she was creating.  She was determined to beat out Benny this year for the best lasagna during the Winter festival.

 

Dean blushed a little at the d-word, but he knew better than to hesitate when Missouri told him to taste something, _anything_.

 

“It’s not a-uh, umm...it’s not a date…” Dean said though he wasn’t really sure it was the truth. He’d kinda been hoping there was something between them for a while now but Cas wasn’t exactly forward and Dean was really awkward when he tried to flirt so he couldn’t be sure that it was coming across as flirting as much as just...plain ol’ awkward.   
  
He took the offering of sauce she held out for him and it was delicious, but there was still something missing...something that he knew she’d need if she had any hope of beating Benny. “That’s really good Miss Missouri but… you ever thought to put a little honey or some chocolate in it? Just enough to add a hint of sweet with acid of the tomatoes?”

 

“Hmmm, let’s try some of that chocolate I have there in the cupboard,” she said pointing.  He knew where it was and soon enough she had it in her hands. She broke off a square and further cut it into even smaller pieces before dropping them all into the sauce to melt.

 

“Now, you wanna run that by me one more time on how this ain’t a date?  Cause you’ll break that poor boy’s heart if he hears that,” she said tsking him.

 

“I just mean...I don’t think he feels tha-,” Dean cut himself off, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Heat snaked up his neck and he was really glad that he’d heard Cas quick enough to snap his mouth shut.

 

“I’d love to try another bite of that when the chocolate melts into it and reduces a little,” Dean rushed, hurrying to cover over his abrupt stop.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Missouri hummed giving him a steady look before Castiel came bounding into the room, a quick kiss pressed to her cheek.

 

“Hey Dean, I’m almost ready,” Castiel said with a huge smile.  He wasn’t sure what they were doing but Dean had told him to wear something warm and he couldn't deny how excited he was.  Every day he got to spend with Dean was short of amazing and he’d never felt this flutter in his belly before. He’d been infatuated and maybe thought he loved Balthazar for a minute but this was completely different.  He just prayed that Dean felt maybe just a fraction of what he did.

 

Missouri watched the ever-present smile on her kid’s face became brighter and brighter the more he was in Dean’s presence and she turned with a quirked brow to Dean, giving him a silent, _see what I mean?_  

 

Dean rubbed at his neck and turned his head away so that Cas didn’t see the red on his cheeks. He trusted Missouri but he wasn’t willing to bet the friendship he’d built with Cas on it...not without more of an idea of what he felt.

 

“Sure, no rush...Missouri is feeding me so I’m good.”

 

“Did you figure out what was missing?” Castiel asked walking over.

 

“Was waitin on Dean here to help me with that.  He’s got a pallet on him that could find even the smallest ingredient,” she teased, stirring a few more times before offering first Dean a taste and then Castiel.

 

“Oh my God.  I thought it was perfect before but holy crap,” Castiel groaned covering his mouth a little.

 

“There’s nothin’ a little sugar can’t fix,” Dean said, before realizing how it sounded and just _how_ close Castiel’s face was to his. His heart started to pound in his chest as their eyes met over the spoon that Castiel was still bent toward. He swallowed hard, his gaze flicking back and forth from the deep blue of his eyes to the chapped pink lips still half puckered.

 

Missouri watched the two of them and almost, just _almost_ smooshed their faces together to get this awkward part over with.  Instead, she barked out a laugh and shook her head, “You two are gonna drive me insane that’s for damn sure.  Now get on outta here,” she said with a snicker.

 

Castiel blushed crimson, nodding dumbly as he scrambled to grab up his jacket. He nearly knocked over the chair in his haste but soon he was waving goodbye to his momma and followed Dean out of the house.

 

Dean hesitated near the passenger door, wanting to open it but also not knowing just how well that would be received by Cas. _Would it be weird?_ He didn’t have time to think because Cas was stepping off the porch and Dean reached out and snapped the handle, wrenching the door open a little too hard. He winced, mentally apologizing to his baby as he stood there feeling awkward and nervous.

 

Castiel bit his lip as he watched Dean fidget.  He didn’t want this to be weird between them, “Thank you,” he said and before Dean could move, he rested his hand on Dean’s arm.  Lifting up on his toes he pressed a kiss to Dean’s cold cheek. The tension in the other man’s face relaxed and Castiel smiled, moving to slip into the car.

 

Dean huffed out a laugh after Castiel was safely in the car,  a slight pep in his step as he made his way around to the driver’s side. That little thing, that tiny gesture from Castiel made his whole world feel lit up. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before and Dean was eager to hold onto it for as long as possible

 

“Okay, so it’s a bit of a drive but Baby hasn’t been out on the main road in a while and I packed some food in the cooler back there if you get hungry.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Castiel said scooting closer so he could rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.  After his small kiss to Dean’s cheek had the small wall encasing his confidence crumble. He couldn’t help sighing, Dean smelled fantastic and was so very warm.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I just, not that I’m complaining here Cas but..am I- Are we-? What is this, exactly?” Dean asked, which was something kind of foreign to him. He didn’t really like putting labels on things, not that he’d had anything to label in quite a while but with Castiel, he needed to understand it in a way he’d never needed to before.

 

Castiel sat up a little but didn’t move away, not wanting Dean to feel rejected, “I’ll be frank, I like you Dean.  A lot,” he said rather bluntly.

 

“Yeah, I like you too Cas...but you’re only in town for what? Another few days and then it’s back to your life and I don’t wanna stop you from that but I also…” Dean hesitated, unsure of what he actually wanted to say. He wanted more time, more of them together but he knew it would be a bad idea to take things any further if Cas wasn’t imagining a long term. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

Castiel nodded, moving back a little, “I’ve uh, I’ve been talking to my agent since the moment I got here.  I love Seattle but it’s not home. I’ve been thinking about moving back for a while now before I actually got here.  I mean it’ll take some time for me to take care of things there but I’d really like to see where this goes, Dean. If you want to that is,” Castiel said almost a little nervously.  It had been on his mind for a while now and all it took was being back in Missouri’s home and meeting Dean to push him over the edge. His agent wasn’t too keen on the idea but Castiel’s books were bestsellers now with talk of both a movie and tv show deal. They’d wanted him to move to L.A. of course, that idea he stomped his foot down almost immediately.  

 

“Wow, yeah...I mean if you’re sure...I really think we could have something if being here is really what you want.” Dean said, feeling the smile overtake his mouth. A warmth buzzing through him that had nothing to do with embarrassment or his baby’s excellent heater.

 

“I’m not in a hurry, Cas. There’s no rush for anything. But if you’re serious about moving back, I’m certainly not going to ask you not to,” he chuckled.

 

Castiel chuckled, moving his head back to Dean’s shoulder, “I am.  I have some friends out there but I’ve missed Missouri, this is home.  You just add an extra layer of sweetness,” Castiel teased.

 

Dean laughed and shook his head but he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so happy. The tires spun faster as they hit the highway and Dean took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around Castiel’s shoulder.

 

_Yeah, that felt right.  Felt like a good fit._

 

The drive lasted for a long time, long enough to make his butt and legs go numb.  It was beautiful though, the view outside of his window. He was torn between looking at the passing houses and trees and snuggling up with Dean.  They sang along with the tapes Dean instructed him to change out and even though it seemed like hours, it still felt too short when they stopped at a tiny little coffee house.  Castiel got a peppermint hot chocolate while Dean got unicorn cocoa with a bright pink ball of cotton candy on top, his cheeks turning a bit pink at how “girly” it was. Castiel fondly rolled his eyes.

 

“Drinks don’t have a gender Dean,” he teased.  They got their drinks quickly and sat outside to drink them, sitting close and enjoying the silence that nature provided.  Castiel’s head found it’s way on Dean’s shoulder again up until they got back in the car.

 

“So, can I get a clue of what we’re doing?” he asked once Baby was started and pulling back out on the road.

 

“Sure,” Dean grinned, snaking an arm around Castiel’s shoulders again. “We’ll be there in about... _ahh_ five minutes.”

 

He laughed, bashfully sucking at the pink straw that came with his drink. The thing was amazing though and once Dean had tasted it, he’d never been able to _not_ order it when given the chance.

 

“Deeeeeeeeean, that’s not a hint at all, you’re horrible,” Castiel laughed elbowing him in the side.  His clue came within a few seconds because the next thing he knew there was a huge farm in their view and he sucked in a breath, “Wait, are you taking me where I think you are?” he asked, cheeks going pink as his mouth dropped open.

 

“I guess that depends on where you think I’m taking you,” Dean smirked, though he knew Cas had figured it out. The Henrikson Farm held one of the most awesome festivals, though it was a bit smaller. Not to mention the famous hayride through the city to see all the lights. It was pretty much the most romantic thing Dean could think of, not that he was really into that stuff but he thought maybe Cas would like it... _too_.

 

“I know a guy,” Dean grinned, waving to Victor who was greeting people at the entrance.

 

“I remember doing this when I was a kid, Missouri took me here my first Christmas with her,” Castiel said, his throat locking up a little.  He’d been so scared and lonely when Missouri first took him, it wasn’t until she took him to this farm that he finally started to feel safe with her.  Being back here brought back those memories and now he was going to experience this with Dean in a whole new way. He couldn’t help sniffling a little but gave Dean a bright smile.

 

“This is amazing,” he said, bouncing a little in his seat.

 

He parked the Impala, knowing that they’d keep a good eye on it.

 

“Well c’mon, I’ll introduce you to Vic and then maybe we can find something to kill time for a bit before the hayride starts,” Dean said, holding his hand out and helping Cas climb out of the car on his side. “We go way back but I don’t make the trip as much as I should...so I’m sure he’ll have something to say about that.”

 

“Probably,” Castiel said with a laugh, his smile not dimming even a slight as Dean kept their hands tightly clasped together.  String lights were strung up along the trees to guide the way towards the barn and Castiel couldn’t wait to see it once it got dark.  He remembered how beautiful it had looked when he was younger, to see it as an adult now and with someone he was beginning to fall for was going to be magical.  

 

“Hey Dean!  Bout damn time I see you out here!” Victor called out as he dropped his hale bale to trot over to Dean and give him a warm hug.

 

“Hey, Vic...good to see you too man.” Dean squeezed into the hug, shaking his head and chuckling against his friend’s ear. When he backed away he felt a string of heat spiking up his neck but he ignored it and just put an arm around Cas’ waist. “Vic, this is Castiel Novak. Cas, this is Victor Henriksen, but you can just call him Vic.”

 

Victor glanced at the new guy and then at Dean, a slow smirk gracing his lips as he held his hand out, “Nice to meet ya,” he said.

 

Castiel blushed a little at the obvious evaluation and nodded, "Likewise.”  

 

They stood there awkwardly for just a beat before Dean blew out a laugh. “Go ahead, whatever it is you’re holdin’ back…let me have it.”

 

“Nah, ain’t holdin anything back just uh, you two an item or somethin?” Victor asked.

 

Castiel’s eyes bulged a bit, wanting to say yes that they were so badly his tongue burned with the effort to hold back.  Dean knew how he felt about him but did that mean they were officially together now? Their conversation had ended with Castiel admitting that he was wanting to move back to Montana.  Then it shifted to them singing to Dean’s cassette tapes.

 

Dean shrugged, “We haven’t gone into the details, but I’m hopeful,” he said, looking back at Cas a grinning wide. He knew that Vic was mostly teasing him, even if he disguised it well, but there wasn’t any malice in it. The man knew him well enough to not be surprised that Cas was a dude.

 

Chuckling again, he leaned forward conspiratorially and spoke softly, “Figured maybe a trip around the city to see all the lights could seal the deal.”

 

Victor tilted his head back with a laugh and nodded, “Always the romantic Dean Winchester.  Well, Castiel, it was nice meeting you and don’t let this asshole scare you away too quickly,” he snickered, dodging Dean’s fist quickly.

 

Castiel laughed as well, shuffling closer once Dean was done trying to get his revenge with flying fists, “I won’t,” he promised, leaning up to kiss Dean’s warm cheek.

 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Pretty sure there’s something deep-fried with my name on it,” he said, feeling the flush in his cheeks from where Cas’ lips had been. He wondered if he’d actually get the nerve to kiss the guy goodnight after they were done but he didn’t let it distract him for too long. He tugged gently where their hands were locked and navigated his way toward one of the food booths.

 

“Dean, we _just_ ate,” Castiel teased even if the smell of deep fried sugar had his mouth watering.  Dean playfully rolled his eyes at him and Castiel offered to help him eat the large plate of funnel cake but the second the smell of all that powdered sugar came near his nose he wanted one for himself.  They walked around as they ate, careful to wipe the sugar off their clothes once they were done.

 

“Oooh, looks like the hayride is about to start,” Castiel said biting his lip.

 

Dean checked his watch and it was time that everyone started loading up. They filled two massive trailer beds full of hay bales, and never failed to have them piled with couples or families. It had been a while since he’d gone, not since Sammy left for school probably, but it felt familiar and warm despite the icy chill in the air.

 

“Yeah, they’re loading up.” Dean sensed a little hesitation, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe it was the crowd, he didn’t mind so much but he could understand not wanting to be mobbed by strangers. He also considered it might just be that they’d spent the last hour outside and though they were both bundled up pretty well, it was past dark now and the temperature had dropped a bit. “If you’re cold, I could probably talk Vic into letting us ride up front with him…”

 

“Or...you can keep me warm?” Castiel asked shyly, ignoring the burning in his cheeks to stand closer to Dean.  He didn’t care if others saw them but he couldn’t deny that lingering eyes did get under his skin here and there.  Though it hadn’t happened much since they’d been there, being crammed in close quarters to other people could change that.  He didn’t want to have to hide or keep from snuggling up with Dean just because someone scrunched their nose at them.

 

“That I can do, but if you wanna just hang out with Vic for a minute I can go grab a couple of blankets from Baby, that could help,” Dean said, a small smile forming on his lips when Castiel looked entirely unhappy about the possibility of them being separated. He walked with him up to the truck cab and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“It won’t take long, I promise. Just stay with Vic okay?”  Dean asked, kissing him softly on the forehead before turning to leave.

 

He moved as fast as he could, thankfully the trucks weren’t all that far from where he parked. He had a small basket of treats and a thermos full of hot coffee waiting for him too. Part of him felt silly about it but he knew that Cas would love it and he brought enough cookies to share with people on the ride if they wanted them, so it wasn’t entirely stingy. He grabbed a thick flannel blanket and a small padded cushion in one arm and the basket in the other before rushing back to Cas.

 

Castiel was staring off at the others loading into the truck when he turned just in time to see Dean running back towards him.  His lips split into a huge smile at all the stuff in Dean’s arms and quickly reached out to grab something to help, “What’s all this?” he laughed, groaning loudly when Dean unscrewed the top of the thermos.  The smell of rich hot coffee floating up to his nose, “Oh...you are amazing,” he grinned.

 

“I thought it might come in handy...not to mention your insatiable sweet tooth should be covered too. C’mon, let’s get up there before Vic takes off without us.”

 

Dean climbed up onto the trailer bed, reaching out a hand to help Cas up behind him and then found a place for them to sit against the back of the cab. He knocked against the small window and held out two sugar cookies when Vic slid it open.

 

“Dean, you are a saint,” Victor laughed snatching up the cookies and damn near shoving an entire one into his mouth, “Sof goo,” he mumbled closing the window back up.

 

Castiel leaned his head back, practically cackling at the exchange, “You’re too good for this world Dean Winchester,” he grinned leaning in to kiss at his cheek again.  When he faced forward again he was surprised to not be met with disgusted looks but fond ones and even a little smirk from the redhead sitting to the right of them.

 

“I like to bake,” Dean said, shrugging it off. It was nice of Castiel to compliment him and he knew the guy well enough to know he meant it but it really wasn’t that big of a deal. He focused his eyes onto the lump of cookies and other sweets he’d loaded into the basket as he tried not to blush. “What can I say, there’s just something about winter break that makes it impossible for me to stay out of the kitchen.”

 

“You willing to share some of those?” the redhead spoke up with that same grin on her face.  Castiel laughed a little as the truck began to pull forward.

 

“Yeah, man...of course. Have as much as you want..there’s plenty to go around. Let’s see there’s sugar cookies, brownies, gooey bars, some candies...there’s some stuff with peanuts but their individually wrapped…” Dean looked up to see the surprise widening her eyes before he felt embarrassment flood through him. “Sorry, it’s habit...I’m a teacher and there’s a little guy with a peanut allergy in my class.”

 

“Oh!  That’s so adorable! And what do you do?” she asked taking a few cookies before handing the container to the brunette sitting close to her.  Castiel startled a little at the question. He hadn’t even really noticed the other girl and how close she was sitting to the redhead. It hit him so strongly he jerked back a bit in surprise.  The two women were together, like he and Dean. A knowing smile flitted on the brunette’s face and Castiel blushed, his fingers carding through his hair before speaking.

 

“I’m a writer,” he said.

 

“Oh, anything we might have read?” Dorothy asked, pulling out a couple things for herself. Knowing Charlie, she wasn’t gonna taste any of the stash she’d already snagged. When she went to hand it back to Dean there was a young Asian boy whose hand reached out for it.

 

“You said there’s enough, right?” Kevin asked, looking up at the life-sized Ken doll.

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, have at it buddy.”

 

Castiel smiled at the young boy shared with his mother sitting beside him before turning back to the two women, “Maybe?  Have you read any of the _Supernatural_ series?” he asked, nibbling on his cookie.  Dean handed him the thermos and he groaned again as he took a slow sip.

 

“No way, you’re kidding, right? You’re really Castiel Novak?” Kevin asked, his jaw slack, his mouth still partially filled with a cookie.

 

Quietly, Dean taunted him through his smile, _“Somebody’s got a faaaan.”_

 

Castiel blushed again and nodded, “That would be me,” he said.  The kid began firing off question after question before finally, Dean held his hand up, telling the poor guy to pay more attention to the lights.  Castiel was thankful for the interruption. He didn’t mind the kid’s questions or eagerness about his characters but Castiel was here to be with Dean.  

 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Dean’s ear, his head moving to rest against his shoulder as he gazed up at the lights.

 

“Honestly, I think it was more for me than you... the kid was stepping all over my game,” Dean teased, making sure the blanket was tucked well around both of them. It wasn’t miserably cold but even at a fairly slow pace, the wind whipping against their faces was chilled. He leaned his head over against Cas’ and playfully rubbed his face against the messy dark spikes of hair.

 

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that? Maybe I should make you take a selfie with me so everybody will believe I know the world famous author Castiel Novak,” the words were barely a whisper, but a short laugh tumbled out with them.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly but took out his phone, “Since you asked so sweetly,” he grinned, moving it until he could get the two of them in the frame.  The quality was horrible without a flash but the lights from the buildings lit up their faces just enough, “I love it,” he sighed looking at it from his gallery.  Dean was even smiling which brought a warm flush to his body. He now owned the first selfie of their relationship.

 

‘It was a joke, Cas,” Dean said, chuckling as the white mist of his laugh escaped into the air in front of them.  Surprisingly not feeling even a little embarrassed, he said, “Send that to me though, would ya?”

 

The lights were gorgeous, breathtaking as they neared the hill where Dean’s favorite house was. He remembered it from years ago, two stories, simple but beautiful. Not to mention the way the owners went all out and strung up what had to be boxes and boxes of white fairy lights and silver and white strands around the nearby trees. “Hey, keep your eyes peeled, you’re about to see something awesome.”

 

Castiel sat up expecting to see a glorious array of lights but the next house they drove by was completely dark, a lonely, pathetic looking for sale sign in the front lawn.  The look of devastation washed over Dean’s face and Castiel frowned, “Dean? What’s wrong?” he asked softly. There were others in the truck bed who all gasped with surprise and he could hear the Asian boy ask his mom what happened to the house.

 

“Hey, sorry guys, completely forgot this one wasn’t decorated this year,” Victor called out through the now opened window.

 

“It’s nothin’,” he said, swallowing the tendrils of disappointment twirling around in his chest.

 

He couldn’t believe the house on the hill was for sale...

 

That it would be dark for Christmas…

 

Dean pushed it all down and took a long gulp of the still warm coffee Cas had poured into the thermos lid.  “It’s fine, really...it’s just that house, it used to have the best lights around. It’s kinda weird seein’ it like that.”

 

“It was literally the definition of Christmas, I wonder what happened to the old couple who lived there,” Charlie asked with a deep sigh, Dorothy sighing as well and pulling her in closer.

 

Castiel frowned and looked back at the house that was now getting further and further away.  There was an idea growing in his mind. One that could easily turn badly but God he hoped it wouldn’t.  Biting his lip he stowed it away for later and squeezed at Dean’s hand.

* * *

 

Castiel never thought there would come a day where he’d be disappointed seeing his old home.  Today was that day and only because he was saying goodnight to Dean. A very large part of him wanted to pull the man inside and not let him leave.  That was just a horrible first date etiquette and he would not let Dean believe him to be a one night stand kind of person. Instead, he let Dean open his door and walk him up to the door where they stood staring at each other for a moment before giggling like children.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight Dean, thank you,” he said softly, not wanting his voice to interrupt the cold stillness of the night.  

 

“Me too, Cas...I thought this week was gonna be hell without Sam but you made it good, _really good_. Thanks,” Dean said, inching closer until he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him into a hug. Dean squeezed for a while until Cas pulled away, backing up just enough to stare up at him with those big blue eyes.

 

Castiel hummed softly, one of his hands brushing up Dean’s arm to cup the side of his face, “No need to thank me,” he whispered using the small bits of bravery he had to trace the skin under Dean’s bottom lip.  

 

“Will you kiss me Dean?” he asked.

 

“Actually,” Dean said, playfully pretending to think about it. “I was kinda hopin’ you’d ki-” His words were muffled by Castiel’s smile pressed softly against his. Dean blew out a chuckle anyway and moved his hands to the back of Cas’ neck before really giving into the kiss and gently nipping at the plump pink lips on his.

 

It wasn’t deep, but it didn’t need to be, not really. Dean still felt the kiss in his toes, it was _Cas_ and that meant something special, something undeniable, was happening.

 

He pulled away, rubbing his nose against Cas’ as he did. “That was some kiss, Cas…”

 

“Mmhmm,” he grinned, going a little cross-eyed as he tried to look at Dean.  Leaning in he kissed Dean again, keeping it on the chaste side though he was dying to taste his mouth.  Castiel’s arms slowly wrapped around Dean’s neck, pulling their bodies closer.

 

“I don’t want to say goodnight,” he whispered, lips brushing along Dean’s.

 

Dean’s heart started to rabbit in his chest. He knew, he _knew_ that neither of them wanted to push this too much, not until they knew more about where they stood at least, but he also didn’t feel like he was ready to say goodnight.

 

“We don’t have to-,’ Dean cut himself off before Cas could do it, “I don’t mean, like that… I’m just saying that we could uh, go back to my place and just watch a movie or talk or whatever. No expectations, no pressure.”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to quickly agree but nothing came out.  Could he trust himself to be alone with Dean and try not to rush whatever this wonderful thing was between them?  He looked up into those green eyes and quickly stifled a whine, “I don’t know if I can trust that I won’t push you into doing more than snuggling,” he laughed nuzzling into Dean’s neck, “You can come inside and do the same with me in my room?  Knowing Missouri is home will help me to behave.”

 

Knowing Missouri was home would sure as hell make Dean keep his hands to himself.

 

He was hesitant, swallowing hard not sure how Missouri would take what was happening between him and Cas. She’d been so busy with the big fancy Christmas Gala her charity put on for their sponsors that Dean had only caught a couple short glimpses of her throughout the week.

 

“Okay, yeah..alright. Let’s do this,” he said nervously, straightening his shoulders. Miss Missouri always got onto him about his posture, and it felt strange like he was doing some kind of ‘meet the parents’ deal.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and pulled Dean into the house.  Missouri was in the kitchen, the telltale sign of her baking wafting through the house.  They walked in to find her on the phone and she waved them off with a smile on her face. Before they could get too far though Castiel’s hand was yanked back.  He turned, stifling a laugh as he watched Missouri shove a couple plates of warm apple pie with ice cream on top.

 

“She’s too good for us,” Castiel whispered leading Dean upstairs to his childhood bedroom.

 

“We’re going to be in a sugar coma for the next two weeks after today,” Dean teased, though he wasn’t actually complaining. Most of what he’d brought for the hayride was passed out to the other people, the only one not partaking was the homophobic bitch who kept sneering at them. He felt sorry for her little boy who wanted something but was told not to take anything.

 

He pushed it out of his mind, he’d wasted a lot of time letting other people’s opinion of him and his choices weigh on his shoulders, but not since his dad died. After that, he stopped giving a fuck if anyone approved of him or not and he’d been a lot happier since.

 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever actually been up here,” Dean said, trying to remember a time when he’d been outside the main rooms. He knew he stayed with Missouri for a couple of days before moving in with Bobby but he was pretty sure he’d made a bed on the couch, putting himself between the door and Sammy.

 

“Well, welcome to my room obviously,” Castiel chuckled turning on his light.  It was much the same as it had been when he was a teenager with the exception of all the posters Castiel took down.  It had been a bit embarrassing walking in to find them all still there on the walls but he merely laughed it off and took them down to gently roll up.  

 

“I think Missouri gave me this room with this in mind,” he said and opened his window that led out to a flat piece of roof.  From there he could see the fireworks from the center of town, sunsets, and sunrises. It was also the best place in the world to stargaze.  Well, to a twelve-year-old kid anyway.

 

Dean looked out onto the small ledge and gulped, “Yeah...it’s probably best I didn’t know you when we were younger. I’d have been climbing out there like an idiot to impress you and break my neck.”

 

Castiel grinned, “That would have been sweet,” he said moving away from the window.  Dean clearly seemed uncomfortable with the idea of going out on the roof so Castiel kept the offer silent.  Instead, he sat down on the bed and held up Dean’s plate to him, “After we eat wanna watch that movie?”

* * *

  


Castiel stood in the middle of the entryway of his new house and took in a deep breath before dialing Dean’s phone number.  It had been a crazy couple of weeks with rushing around and taking care of everything back in Seattle. The new book was about to be released but his manager allowed him two weeks to get his new house underway and to take a break before tours started up again.  It had been crazy and insanely early in this relationship, he had with Dean but Castiel wanted to show him just how serious he was about the man. So he bought the house that had been dark and made Dean sad. It had been a fairly easy thing seeing as how he paid cash for it.  He brought in decorators for the inside and revamped the outside to be some kind of winter wonderland that resembled what the couple had done in years past.

 

Now all he had to do was get Dean there and pray that he didn’t just overstep.  

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said once he heard the other man’s voice over the line.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean said, flipping Sam off when he chuckled at him. “Is everything okay? You don’t usually call until later…”

 

“Everything is wonderful,” Castiel said with a hum, “Can you do me a favor?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, sure...whatever you need.” Dean said, holding Sam’s plate out to him only to pull it back when his ass of a brother started making sappy kissy faces at him. Not that Dean could really blame him, he’d done the same thing a couple days before when _Eileen_ called or face-timed him, whatever the hell that was.

 

“You know that house on the hill that you told me about with all the lights?  Can you go there? Don’t ask me why, just go,” he said trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

 

“Uh, yeah...do you need me to go right now or-” Dean paused, feeling a little anxious about it.

 

“Please?” Castiel asked.  

 

“Yeah, sure...just lemme put this food in something and grab my keys. I’ll...call you when I get there?” he asked, still feeling a little off-kilter. The house had seemed like such a fantasy to him for so long, it was almost painful to think about to see it so lifeless and empty again.

 

“Okay, s-talk to you soon,” he said and quickly hung up the phone.  Silently cursing himself for the almost slip. Now he just had to wait.

  


The smooth purr of his baby’s engine and the music he loved made it hard to stress out about whatever was going on with Cas. He hoped everything was alright, the guy had been exhausted from meetings with publishers and directors and a shit ton of other people he didn’t actually want to spend time with.

 

Dean understood, but he’d missed him like crazy all the same.

 

He stopped for gas just a couple miles down the road from the place, his baby still had a quarter of a tank but part of Dean was apprehensive about going back, about seeing it that way. The sun had set hours ago and he was not looking forward to the string of disappointment.

 

He took out his phone and clicked Cas’ name to call him back, before sliding back behind the wheel.

 

If he was going to do this, he wasn’t gonna do it alone.

 

“Dean?  Are you there?” Castiel asked, his hands shaking a bit as he held onto the switch that would light up the house.

 

“Not yet, stopped for gas but I uh, I’m on my way. I just-,’ Dean started, not sure how to say what he was thinking. Not without sounding like an idiot at least. “I don’t know, I know it’s stupid but I just never thought about it not being lit up’ you know? Seeing it like that, it took somethin’ from me, from my childhood or whatever...I know it doesn’t make sense but it just feels _wrong_ to see it like that.”

 

Realizing he’d probably gotten too deep, Dean tried chuckled nervously, trying to push past it. “Anyway, just thought it would be nice to have a friendly voice if I’mma have to see _that_ again.”

 

Castiel was going to wait until Dean was actually there to turn the lights on but thought better of it.  He flipped the switch and swallowed hard, “I’ll always be here for you Dean,” he said softly.

 

Dean tried to look down, focus on the asphalt ahead of him but his eyes naturally snapped up when he turned the corner and his mouth dropped open, “Holy shit!”

 

Somehow there were even more lights than before, but just as classy and delicate. The trees were decorated in shimmering silver and white, the large columns out front draped the same with small blue lights alternating between them. “Wow...it’s...it’s not dark, Cas…?”

 

Castiel didn’t answer verbally, instead, he came outside of the house to stand in front of it.  He could see Dean sitting in the Impala, mouth dropped open and eyes wide. He laughed a little and hung up the phone waiting for Dean to get out and come to him.

 

Dean picked him up when he got close enough, squeezing him as they twirled together in the driveway. He was in awe of Castiel, had never had someone go through so much trouble just for him.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he said, kissing tenderly at Castiel’s warm pink lips. “How’d you talk them into letting you do this?”

 

“Oh…” Castiel laughed and blushed, “I uh...I sort of, bought the house.  It’s mine….o-ours if that’s something you’d want…” he stammered, nerves and fear that Dean would laugh in his face slamming so hard in his chest he flinched.

 

“Wait...really? You bought this place?” Dean asked. He felt like his breath was on fire, burning up inside his lungs as he tried harder to force himself to let it out and take in more air.

 

Castiel could only nod, his eyes frantically searching Dean’s eyes to see any kind of sign that he had overstepped, or that he was about to be broken up with.  It was a huge step that he should have at least had a conversation with Dean before actually buying it but he’d always been a bit impulsive.

 

“Dean?” his voice trembled a little as his fingers dug into Dean’s jacket.

 

“I- I don’t know what to say...this is probably the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Dean said, feeling overwhelmed by happiness, joy, disbelief, _love_ . He knew it was too early. They’d only known each other for a month or so and half of that time was spent apart but he also knew that even without the house, without the gesture, that nobody had ever made him feel so alive, or so _wanted_.

 

All the horrible feelings gnawing on his insides left him in a whoosh and he smiled brightly, “Oh thank God, I-I thought you hated it for a moment,” he said hugging Dean tightly, “Would you like to come in?” Castiel asked chewing on his bottom lip again.

 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome, I’ve never actually seen the inside,” Dean chuckled rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. He knew that the connection or whatever it was between them, was intense, easily beyond anything he’d ever felt.

 

Part of him preened at the idea that Cas cared enough about him to even ask his opinion on anything, but something like this, it was a gesture bigger than any he’d ever experienced first-hand. Cas didn’t just buy a house nearby, or buy a house he thought Dean might like. No, he bought _the_ house that Dean had been daydreaming about for years with the offer of potentially sharing it in the future.

 

He’d never been so flattered.

 

“Wow,” Dean said, the closer he got the more awestruck he felt. It wasn’t just the Christmas decorations, though those held a particularly large corner of his heart, the architecture of the house was stunning. He could tell, even without inspection, that it was well built and there’d been a few renovations done recently.

 

He couldn’t help but grin at that.

 

“Had to have that balcony huh?” Dean teased, as he pointed up at the wrap around balcony on the second floor.

 

Castiel blushed and nodded, “It’s always been a want of mine to have a plush couch on a balcony where I can share it with someone,” he said taking Dean’s hand and leading him inside.  He was shit at decorating and was insanely thankful for the team he had hired to take care of it for him. To be able to see it in person was breathtaking and fit his style perfectly. He was nervous thought that Dean wouldn’t like it but each time he glanced back Dean still carried that awed smile.  The best part was going to be the kitchen and Castiel couldn’t stop nearly bouncing on his toes to get there.

 

There was a bit of a modern contemporary feel to the place that Dean wouldn’t have imagined liking but everything about it _screamed_ Castiel, so as per usual, he was taken in by it all quickly. It might not have been what he’d picked out himself but somehow he knew it was even better. It was a mixture of modern and rustic, of warm and sleek...it was like the two of them were already ingrained in the space.

 

When Dean stepped into the kitchen his jaw dropped. “Holy shit,” he said, his voice muffled by the sheer amount of awe filling him up. It was gorgeous, a beautiful stone ceiling, more space than he probably had in his entire apartment, it was...it was perfect.

 

“This is...wow, this…” he started again, still unable to speak what was in his heart. He wasn’t sure he could have dreamed up a more beautiful, more _him_ , space if he’d had an unlimited budget and eight teams of designers.

 

“Dean, I don’t want you to feel pressured here,” Castiel started, looking up at Dean shyly and then around the room, “I know it’s sudden and we’ve only known each other for such a short time but I’d love nothing more than for you to move in here with me,” Castiel let out the breath he was holding and smiled, “If you’d rather wait a while though I’ll understand.”

 

"Are you kidding me? This is like the coolest place ever. I think you’re actually gonna find it pretty damn hard to get me out of here…” Dean said, a finger trailing gently over the stainless steel surface of the refrigerator.

 

“Hell you gimme half an hour back at my place and I’ll be ready to go,” he teased, he was playing it up a little out of nervousness but part of what Cas said, of the offer, just felt _right_. ‘Look I...I know we’re new to all this. That this is new for us and I’m not in a rush when it comes to figuring out the future or whatever, but Cas, I’m serious about you and that’s not going to change.”

 

“Good...that’s good,” Castiel huffed out a relieved laugh and sagged a little bit.  All the fear and nervousness from earlier swept out of him so quickly he felt a little light headed.  He pulled Dean in close and hugged him tightly, “Merry Christmas Dean,” he whispered softly.

 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname Bitty is from me calling my very fat cat Itty Bitty and I just loved the idea of someone calling little Castiel Bitty.


End file.
